Submission
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Kyohei loses a battle and now, he must pay the price from a perverted Hiker. M for trap and yaoi.


Kyohei's Submission

It's super effective :( ... but really hot! :D Love trap and yaoi? Well, read this and you'll be pleased!

"..." Embarrassment. Complete, utter embarrassment. That's how Kyohei felt when he was dressed up in the revealing school girl's uniform. Losing to the Hiker, he had to dress up in this. He would had never done this anyway, had not the Hiker wanted his Emboar, his very first Pokemon and closest friend, so he decided to go with this option instead. The Hiker ordered him not to talk as his voice would reveal he is a boy as he and the Hiker stroll the dark and busy Nimbasa city. The Hiker took him to the empty part of town, the closed ferris wheel. He backed him up to a corner and smirked down at him. "Hn, hn, hn~! This is what I always wanted! A cute little boy dressing up like a girl, teehee!" Kyohei stared at him full of nervousness. "The super tiny skirt really brings out those delectable legs." Kyohei pulled his skirt down and closed his legs together. "And that embarrassed, terrified face of yours. Gaah, it's so cute!" "..." He wanted to desperately summon his Emboar and make him punch the ever loving shit out of this pervert, but he knew he could get in real bad trouble if he does.

"Hmm Hmm~!" The Hiker rubbed his hand up Kyohei's leg. "..." He squirmed. "Such nice, soft legs. They're just like a girl's!" He slid his hand up more to his butt, and gave it a squeeze. "!" He blushed and started whimpering. "And your butt is like a pillow to my hand! The tight panties must be the reason!" "Hnn..." The Hiker took notice of the sound he made. "Oh my, are you starting to like this? Then how about I do this?" He slid his hand up to his tightly concealed member and gave it a squeeze. "Haah...!" He let out a gasp, which put a brighter smile on the Hiker. "Such a nice reaction. It's making me hard!" Kyohei moaned from the grown man's hands constantly groping him, blushing deeply while feeling completely defeated. "Aww, why the long face? Here, c'mon, give me a kiss~!" The Hiker pulled Kyohei up to him and locked lips to him. "!" The Hiker roughly kissed him, selfishly barging in the poor boy's mouth with his tongue. "M-Mmm!" Kyohei tried pushing him off, realizing how much stronger the Hiker is than him. The Hiker finally pulled Kyohei away, satisfied with the trail of drool streaming down Kyohei's mouth. "What a sweet kiss. Was that your first one, I wonder? Teehee!" He dropped Kyohei down to the ground. He unzipped his pants to let out his long, hard erection. "Ha...?!" Kyohei scooted back from the size of the man, how big and fat it looked.

"Mmm, do you like it? Here, why don't you give it a taste test, hm?" "..." He crawled closer to the Hiker and slowly, placed his tongue on the huge member. "Ha, oh!" He wettened the hard and coldness with his small, wet, and warm tongue. "Ha..." He couldn't believe he was doing such a thing. Never did he think he would be doing this to another guy. The Hiker breathed out joyfully from the surprisingly experienced fellatio. "Hooo, boy! Yeah, that feels good, ha..." The Hiker forced it inside of Kyohei's mouth, making him choke a little. He forcefully thrusted Kyohei's mouth more to suck it deeper, making the boy muffle. "Ah, o-oh! Sorry, I got a bit too excited there!" He let go of Kyohei's head and instantly, he took it out to breathe. Then, even unexpecting to the Hiker, he inserted it back in, but only a bit over the tip of it. ".nnn...nnn..." He did it slow and gently, which also pleased the grown man. "Ohh, your lips, ohh...And your tongue..." "mmphm...mmm..." He went a little bit deeper while trying to hide the erection pointing straight up in his tiny miniskirt. "Ohh, here it comes!" He grabbed Kyohei's head and with a thrust, squirted his semen inside his mouth. "?!" His eyes shot up from the certain liquids shooting down his throat. "Guuu..." His head released, he choked up the remaining he couldn't swallow.

"Haaa..." When Kyohei looked up, he didn't expect the Hiker to start zipping up his pants. He tipped his hat. "Well, I guess I'm done for the day." Huh? That's exactly the word that raced through Kyohei's mind. At this point, he totally expected the Hiker to go the whole way through. "I had fun. See ya-" "WAIT!" "!" He yelled out, the first time he's talked in a while. For some reason, he didn't want this to finish yet. "Pl-Please..." The Hiker was a bit surprised for a second, then he caught on and decided to tease him. "Hmm, please? Please do what, hm?" "Don't be done yet. D-Do that, too..." Kyohei turned his body around for his butt to face the hiker and slid down his panties. "Haa!" The site made the Hiker become hard again, which made Kyohei even hotter. "Please...p-put your cock inside of me. I-I...I want it in me, s-sooo bad~." "..." The Hiker threw back down his pants. The pure innocence yet lust in that voice was too hard to ignore.

He grabbed the younger boy's tender hips. "Well, here we go!" He puts himself inside the boy, receiving a loud moan in response. "N-Nn-nn..." He squirmed a bit in pain from the size inside of him. The Hiker began to move, thrusting at a normal pace. "Eep, ahh!" Kyohei gripped the grass in his hands. He closed his mouth to try to surpress his moans. The Hiker was enjoying every second of his manhood thrusting into his tightness. "You don't have to keep suppressing your voice, you know. Let "Senpai" hear his underclassman's voice!" Kyohei opened his mouth and let all his sounds come out. "Eee, Senapiii! Th-This feels so good, Senpai!" The Hiker gave out a laugh. "Aww, I'm glad you feel that way! Well, here ya go~!" He pumped into him faster and harder, making Kyohei's voice become even louder. "Yes~ into me harder~" He was ashamed in himself, but he couldn't help but to feel the pleasure of a sizeable cock inside of him. "Ahh, such a cute boy, you are! Just for this, here's your reward~!" Kyohei received his white liquids blasting inside of him. "Thank you very much~!" He let out a long, pleasure-filled gasp. The Hiker took himself out of the boy and they both fell down, Kyohei cuddling up next to him.

"Hnn, you're pretty attached to me, aren't 'cha? I made you feel really good, didn't I?" Kyohei nodded. "Nnn, nn-hn." He rubbed the boy's hair. "I also felt good. Want to try it again?" Kyohei nodded. "O, Okay, senpai."

* * *

**Well that was fun to write! I hope you think so too and see ya later!**


End file.
